The store...
by Dark Dasha
Summary: Rated for mild language...*FINISHED!!!*Goku and Vegeta go to the store together to get some food...What trouble awaits them???read and find out...R+r plz...
1. Um, i forgot....

"The store" By Dark_Dasha  
  
A/N: Everyone has had an experience like this one in their life.  
  
"Damn it woman.Why the hell do I have to go to the store with that damn baka?" yelled a very annoyed Vegeta. "If you want food anytime soon, you'll go to the supermarket NOW!!!" answered Bulma. "I am busy updating your gravity chamber.Now it's either the no food or no Gravity Chamber.Your choice." "Fine." answered Vegeta with a scowl. *** *** *** "Hey, Vegeta!" said Goku happily. "How are you?" "Listen Kakkarot, I'm only going to the store with you for the food so just shut up and leave me alone!" "Are you as exited to go to the store as me, Vegeta?" "It's only a store, Kakkarot. Don't die of excitement, okay? You did before." said Vegeta with a smirk. "Now get in the car and drive!" "Um, uh. Vegeta?" "Just drive, damn it!" "Okay." said Goku as he was getting in the car. He took the tiny key, and started looking at it. Then, he tried to stick it in the wrong way. When he finally got the key into the ignition, he turned it and the car turned on. The radio started blaring really loudly and the buttons would be too small for Goku to press even if he knew which ones to press.About ten minutes and 2 headaches later, the radio was smashed in with a perfect indentation of Vegeta's fist and the car went forward. Too fast. Almost running over a couple of rabbits sitting by the side of the road who barely, just barely, dodged the wheels of the car. The car was speeding forward at about 75 miles per hour when Goku lost all control of it and crashed it into a tree. "Damn it, Kakkarot! I thought you knew how to drive." said Vegeta into the airbag, which was soon pierced by his hair. "Um, that's what I was trying to tell you before" said Goku also into the airbag." I don't know how to drive. I got my driver's license a long time ago and.uh.well." "Just spit it out, Kakkarot!" "I forgot how to drive a car." "You know what, Kakkarot, let's just fly.I hope you still remember how to do that." "Yeah, Vegeta.Sure I remember how to fly.Don't you??? It's really easy, see you just concentrate on." "I remember how to fly!!! That was sarcasm, Kakkarot!!! Damn you, just how fucking stupid can you be?" interrupted Vegeta. "Um. Uh.That's a tough one there.Um.Err." "Don't even answer that, Kakkarot." said Vegeta, deeply irritated by the stupidity of Goku. They were already at the store and they landed about 5 steps away from the automatic door. As they came close to the door, it wouldn't open, which of course made Vegeta mad.They tried pushing the door, but that wouldn't work, and they couldn't pull it because it had no handles. They pushed some more and it still wouldn't open, so Vegeta started backing away to final flash it. Just the, a little boy ran up to the door, and it opened for him. So Vegeta also went up to the door but it just wouldn't open. Goku went up and started trying to break the door with his head because everyone always tells him how hard-headed he is, while Vegeta dropped a barricade of punches on the door, but there wasn't even a crack in it. Vegeta, getting really annoyed now, backed away and did a Final Flash attack, not caring whether Goku was in the way or not.Finally, the door was open.If you count it having a giant hole inside it 'open'. 


	2. That'll be...

A/N: Here it is ppl...The second part to "the store".I really hope you like it .I've just been so busy with my website and my newest fic and all the crazy ideas that I have in my head that need to be written down.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ *breaks down crying*  
  
And now for the main event!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
  
  
"This store is really messy" said Goku. "Look at all the glass on the floor."  
  
"Just shut up, Kakkarot and hurry up..I don't have all day and I am hungry, you know." yelled Vegeta from about 10 meters away.  
  
Goku quickly joined Vegeta and they entered the produce isle. As they looked around, Goku's mouth started to water at the sight of all the tasty fruit and he grabbed a watermelon and gulped it down. He was just about to eat a whole carton of peaches when Vegeta slapped him and made him choke. "Kakkarot!! We didn't come here to eat; we came to bring the food back with us. And what the hell are you all staring at?" yelled Vegeta at the crown that was gathered up around them. He crowd quickly left and Goku took a bunch of different food in his hands.  
  
"Vegeta??? I don't think I will be able to carry all this food by myself.We're only in isle one out of like 20."  
  
"Well, you should have thought of that when we just came in, you baka." growled Vegeta.  
  
Goku left and returned in a couple of seconds with 2 carts. Vegeta just scowled and had a look on his face which meant 'no way in hell are you getting me to push one of those things'. Goku just shrugged and continued walking. They quickly walked through the first isle and since Goku already ate all the produce, they didn't get anything. As they went into the next isle, though, they're eyes started to scatter. "Look at all this food, Vegeta. What should we get? How about some cookies? Oh and ketchup.I love ketchup." said Goku with his mouth watering.  
  
"Fine, you get what you want; I get what I want.I'll get some Chili and.Ooooh, they've got peanut butter crunch!!!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku were just walking along getting random stuff and by the end of the next row, both the carts were full of junk like sugar and cookies and candy and chips and muffins and a bunch of junk food. They piled the food up so high, it was about to come crashing down on top of them, when Goku came with ten carts and they continued their journey through the supermarket.  
  
"Oh, look, the dog food isle." said Goku pointing toward the meats."Can we go there? I've always wanted to try dog food."  
  
"No." said Vegeta motioning to the 12 full carts with his arm."I think we already have enough stuff."  
  
"Let's go get in line then" said Goku happily.  
  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
"Okay" said the exhausted cashier named Dani. "That'll be 746 dollars and 83 cents. Will that be credit or debit?"  
  
"Uhhh. What do you mean?" said Goku, puzzled.  
  
"I mean money.How are you gonna pay for all that food?"  
  
"Umm, pay? I thought we just come here and get the food."  
  
"Sir, you don't have any money, do you?"  
  
"Umm, no..."  
  
"Well, you still need to pay for all the food you ate in the produce isle and for the door that you broke so the total comes up to about 247 dollars and 78 cents"  
  
"What are we going to do, Vegeta?" asked a *very* scared Goku as if he saw a ghost.  
  
"Huh, what?" asked Vegeta, who was just floating in the air and snoring peacefully. "We just kill them. "Vegeta just went on back to sleep and accidentally threw a ki ball at the cash register. Goku quickly took the food and ran and as they were running past, the cashier could have sworn she heard Vegeta snicker.  
  
"Stop right there." said a weird vice as two figures appeared in front of Vegeta and Goku.  
  
  
  
A/N: you'll never guess who it is.*grins evilly* Please review and tell me what you think.The next chapter is coming out soon.Maybe. 


	3. The MIB?

A/N: Well, here's the last chapter.I just can't believe it's already over.*sniff*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I do not own DBZ or anything else mentioned in this story and you just gotta rub it in my face, don't ya? *sniff*  
  
  
  
Oh, and by the way, all those rude people who didn't review.You know who you are.this message is for you.. (I know where you live..)  
  
Chapter#3:  
  
  
  
"Stop right there." repeated the voice as Vegeta and Goku tried to sneak around the mysterious figures.  
  
The two people took a step forward causing Vegeta and Goku to take a step back and they saw two men with giant guns who were dressed all in black, even with black glasses to match.  
  
"This is agent Kay and I am agent Jay.We're with the MIB and we've been stalking you, Vegita, for the past three and a half months." said the guy on the right. The "Men in Black" theme song was playing in the background.  
  
"I'm gonna blow you to another dimension!" yelled a very pissed off Vegeta (A/N: As if you couldn't see he was very pissed off.) "Nobody makes fun of my name and gets away with it.FINAL FLA." He was cut of by a can of chili that fell down on his head from the giant pyramid of food that Goku was holding.  
  
"Aaaarrrrggghhh!!! Now I'm really mad."  
  
"Relax, Vegeta, and breathe." said Goku.  
  
"Shut up Kakkarot! I don't have time to deal with you."  
  
"Vegeta, no!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But they made fun of my name."  
  
The two agents just stood of to the side, amazed.Their song ended and their guns lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
"Um, we're very sorry, Vegeta, that we pronounced your name wrong. We didn't know." said agent Kay as he was picking up his gun and dusting it off. "Now, you're under arrest, Vegeta, because you are an unregistered illegal alien from the planet of Vegetablesei.Oh, sorry, Vegeta-sei. You both must come with me. Oh, and leave the food."  
  
Vegeta and Goku tried to fight back and it looked like they were winning until the agent pulled out a tiny little gun and accidentally blew up the roof of the store and knocked Goku unconscious.  
  
Agent Jay led Vegeta and dragged Goku to the black car that was parked at the curb. As they were leaving, Vegeta saw a flash in the store and agent Kay's voice talking about how they didn't see anything.  
  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
The car stopped in front of a convenience store.  
  
"Why are we stopping here?" asked Goku.  
  
"I have to talk to someone" answered Jay  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I have to go buy some milk.There, are you happy?" said Jay as he left.  
  
"What is that?" asked Vegeta, directing his question to Kay, who was playing with some kind of metal stick.  
  
"Ooooh, can I play?" asked Goku as he grabbed the stick and accidentally pressed the button. There was a bright flash, which of course didn't affect the Sayains because, well, they are Sayains. Kay was just sitting there staring nowhere. Just then, Jay came back.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing with the neutralizer? Kay? Kay?? Are you okay? Man, look what you've done now.You erased his memory."  
  
'Oh, so that's what this device does.It erases your memory' thought Vegeta as he grabbed the device from Goku and pressed the little button. "Let's go, Kakkarot. We left all our food at the store." smirked Vegeta.  
  
They went to the store, gathered up all the food that they left and all Vegeta had to do to 'pay' was press the little button. Goku was probably thinking because all that time he had a strange expression on his face, like he was struggling. *** *** ***  
  
"A mysterious stranger whose face no one could remember had robbed the supermarket" said a voice on the TV the next morning. "Several calls were made to 911 yesterday where the person talked about a really short person robbing the store and then they were just quiet. The person made off with about 700 dollars worth of food." The TV was cut of by Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, where's my food?"  
  
"Coming, master." said Bulma as she walked in. "Only the best for the strongest person in the whole wide world, the great Prince Vegeta."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Interesting ending, isn't it? Now, you see the little button below? Yes, the purple one in the lower left corner.You see it? Good.Now press it..Press the button.Good job!!! 


End file.
